A New Beginning
by CJ4Eva
Summary: Pepa and Silvia are married. El Gordo is still after them. Pepa plans to escape him. Can she protect Silvia and get them out of danger. Will Charlie and Joey be able to help them. A twist on the CJ romance and its beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

No copyright infringement intended.

I've fallen in love with PepSi… less than 1 month of catching up with these two beautiful souls. This is a love story for the ages. Their heartbreaking end made made me want to see an alternative ending for them. No gruesome scenes, El Gordo is still after the family but Paco helps his sister out one last time… Please read and review.

Pepa and Silvia had boarded the flight. A private jet. Silvia was still unaware of her final honeymoon destination and was itching to find out once and for all. Pepa was determined to keep it a secret, she didn't want to divulge the secrets behind her final choice. The knowledge that neither of them would see their families again. This was her only way to keep her Love alive. El Gordo had made it clear he was after their entire family. Getting out of Europe unnoticed was essential hence the private jet. Their boarding passes said they were headed to England and Paris and jumping on a British Air flight. Paco knew better than to risk his sisters life on a standard flight so using his most reliable contacts, he covertly organized the private jet. No one knew their names, no boarding passes. No questions.

The sunrise woke Sylvia up. Looking out she smiled as she gazed across the sky. She couldn't make out the city below but a smile lit up on her face as she felt Pepa kiss her neck with butterfly kisses, and whisper in her ear "Te quiero Pelliroja".

Silvia smiled and again questioned "Pepa, where are we?"

The pilot's voice interrupted Pepa's answering the question. "Welcome to Sydney, Ladies. A beautiful spring day. Sunny, 24 degrees. We will be landing shortly so sit back and enjoy the last few minutes of the flight."

Silvia had no words to express her surprise. She was speechless. Pepa was proud as punch. The mission to get Silvia safely out of Europe without compromising the honeymoon destination was accomplished. Another half an hour, or maybe an hour and they will be through the arrival gates embracing the diverse landscape. Beaches, cocktails, relaxing. 'Heaven' she thought.

Then Silvia's eyebrow shot up, you could see her mind working. "Sydney, Australia… of all the places in the world you decided on Sydney!"

"No good?" Pepa simply replied. Every thought of rebuttal passed through her head but she decided against it. Any minute now she knew Silvia would go off the rails and the thought that the pilot was listening terrified her. Their safety could be compromised.

Sealing Silvias lips with a kiss was the only way Pepa could think of to keep the lid on their personal circumstances. Running away from El Gordo was not exactly information she wanted to spread. No matter how much Paco trusted these guys, she didn't.

"Your honeymoon Silvia, I did it for you. Europe is right on our doorstep. Australia, you need to travel far and long. Look at it… Its beautiful" replied Pepa as she pointed out the couldn't do any more than nod in agreement. The view of the beaches and the mountains as they flew in, Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Opera House. Could you really ask for more in a honeymoon?

Finally they had arrived and got through the queues of people, and looked for their transfers. A young lady about their age was holding up their name on a card. 'PepSi'. It was in code and Silvia's smile faltered as she saw it. Looking at Pepa, she finally understood why Pepa had chosen a destination so far away. Tracking them down would be impossible… well maybe not impossible but they were a day ahead in travel time. Australia itself was huge. You could drive, or fly or train it. Pepa had thought of all these possibilities in choosing the honeymoon destination. Silvia reached for Pepas hand as they approached the transfers vehicle. Pepa knew she understood. She could see it in her eyes. "Carino, I promised to protect you. I will stop at nothing to make sure we're safe. That **you're** safe and by my side forever". Silvia wanted to cry, a single tear rolled down her cheek and in doing so, let Pepa know that she was aware of not being able to return home to Spain, to San Antonio. She wouldn't be able to hold her god daughter or be by Sara's side when she got pregnant. She would never see her friends again. Her last image was of her father. To be never able to be by his side again, or to hear his voice. Tears threatened to roll down but instead she blinked her eyes as she had done many times before. Pepa could see the love and understanding for her as she looked into her eyes. A hug and a gentle kiss later and they jumped in the transfers car and headed to their hotel.

The driver was pleasant and gave them lots of tips on where to go and what to do. But when she found out they were on their honeymoon, she laughed and said "Well theres nothing to do but that all day, in every part of the hotel" and looked back at them and winked. Pepa and Silvia smiled at each other as the drivers words sunk in.

... 

A month later, Pepa had hired a car and organized a trip south of Sydney. They ended up travelling through Wollongong and the Southern Highlands. It was a beautiful day and the Summer weather was kicking in. Every day was like exploring a new part of the country. They had travelled up to the Blue Mountains and explored the Northern Beaches. Palm Beach was spectacular.

Today they ended up in a café at the beach. Lunch and a romantic stroll down the beach, with water lapping at their feet. Pepa had it all planned out. Silvia could just sit back and enjoy….

A familiar face suddenly appeared at the café. Pepa's eyes fell on the beauty as she walked in, with her son in tow. Silvia had noticed the change in her wife's expression and followed her line of sight. "Isnt that the…"

"Driver, si. Small world huh pelliroja?"

As the young boy took his time to decide on what to eat, his mum scanned the café for a spot to sit down. Her eyes fell on Pepa as she noticed her wave. Surprise lit her face. "Well well well, if it isn't my honeymooners. How's the trip down under treating you?" she asked jovially.

Silvia could do nothing more than blush, her cheeks going deep red and in doing so answering the very question she was trying to avoid. Pepa was a little more forthcoming, reacing for silvia's hand. "Bueno, muy bueno" and winking in delight.

"Fabuloso!.. so I don't remember introducing myself in the car that night. My name's Charlotte and this is my son Will", she pointed as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

With formal introductions exchanged the trio of ladies talked about their trip, where they had been and what their plans were from here. Charlotte was enjoying their company so much she asked them to stay with her and Will at her house. "It's not huge, but it will save you some cash. Obviosuly you'll still have to pay for food and stuff but…. It won't be as expensive as hotel accomdaiton."

Pepa agreed straight away, Silvias hesitation shone through straight away. "We don't know this woman Pepa, a nice chat in a café is one thing but moving in to her house?" Pepa replied in spanish acknowledging her concerns, but reminding her this woman had a son and was a gentle soul. There didn't appear any need to worry.

….

6 months later, Pepa and Silvia were still living in Charlotte's house. In their own unique way they had become a family. Will had grown attached to them, asking Silvia for help with his Biology and Sceince homework . They took him to sports matches when Charlotte was working. School sport carnivals were an opportunity for them to cheer him on. Charlotte acknowledged that there had been a big change in Will's attitude since Pepa and Silvia had moved in. His marks at school had improved. His beaviour in the classroom was better. He was having fun with his friends. She was surprised as the divorce with his father had left him isolated and angry for a long time. Truth be told she didn't feel comfortable talking about it to her own son but now, he was more forthcoming emotionally, expressing how he felt irregardless of whether he was happy or sad, angry or frustrated. She didn't want anything to change.

A chat after dinner one night could threaten to change all of that… Will had gone to a friends house for movie night. The trio of ladies had relaxed and succumbed to enjoying a break with some wine and cheese. Pepa wanted to grab a movie and relax for a bit before picking up Will but Charlotte grazed her hand across hers, reaching for the remote. The little sparks could be felt, like butterflies in their stomachs and jolts of electricity. This had momentarily thrown Charlotte off but she regathered her thoughts and tried again.

"Silvia… Pepa…" she started, stumbling over the choice of words. " You mentioned the desires to start a family before, remember…." She looked at them questioningly.

Both Pepa and Silvia looked at each other nodding, they both remembered the last fight they had when Pepa didn't want to be a 'rented womb', and that despite how much she loved her Pelliroja, she wasn't ready for a family and then just as quickly changed her mind. Silvia broke up with her because of it. Sad memories were bought up again. Charlotte knew of this so she treaded carefully…

"I want to carry your child for you when you want to have one. I want you to be its parents. I want you to raise it. The only thing I ask of you is to stay here in Australia with me and Will."

Pepa and Silvia were blown away by such an act of generosity. Pepa was ready to say yes in a heartbeat but seeing Silvia's face she retracted any reply and waited for her wife to tell her what she wanted.

Silvia was torn, between the desire to become a mother and to that of another woman carrying her child. This was to be her child with Pepa. Another woman offering to carry it, it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't just be her and Pepas child. Her mind tried to rationalize it, how it would work. Could it work? Tears threatened to overflow and slowly she rose, shaking her head she headed onto the balcony to escape any words either Charlotte or her wife could offer in dispute.

As she escaped her wife's eyes, seeking refuge on the balcony she let the tears go, crying for everything she had once and for all that was lost so long ago.

Thankyou for reading. I'd love to hear any feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Pepa walked up behind Silvia, treading carefully. Silvia couldn't look at her wife so instead she focused on a spot in the distance beyond the trees, while holding the balcony rail for support. Pepa exhaled deeply as she contemplated her next words or actions. She was scared, in every fiber of her being. Seeing Silvia like this, so quiet and in thought, Pepa knew better than to talk. Instead she wrapped her arms slowly round Silvia's waist, breathing in the scent of her hair. For now she just wanted Silvia to know she was there, and that she wasn't going to leave.

"Pepa, carino… I can't do this, not now, por favor" Silvia whispered, a finger wiping away the tears that were being shed for the lost memories, of another life, another time, another place.

Pepa understood Silvia's internal conflict, as they both had been down this road before. Last time Pepa was the one who feared the thought of motherhood and having a family. They had fought and broken up as a result of Pepa's mistakes and due to Silvia's own insecurities. The only difference now to then was being married and Silvia's silence. Their first breakup was a nasty one with Silvia being the first to slap Pepa in the police precinct in front of their work colleagues and family. Pepa was right when she said that she had fought for love, both physically and verbally. Now the silent treatment by Silvia led Pepa to realize the stakes were much higher. Her marriage was on the line. Everything they both had fought for was able to vanish with one wrong mistake.

"Roja, please talk to me. Don't shut me out." Pepa pleaded.

Silvia closed her eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears. With every ounce of strength left in her she finally spoke "I can't do this… I can't make a family with her and you…. I see the way she looks at you… it's the same way I looked at you before we started going out. She's in love with you…." Silvia trailed off, she wanted to continue but her strength had ran out. To admit she could lose Pepa to someone else was more than she could handle right now. The threat of losing her wife made the harsh reality of the emptiness in her life more real.

Pepa was shocked, still holding onto her wife she dared to look to where Charlotte was. She hadn't moved, the expression of concern etched all over her face. "Silvia, por favor, te quiero. I love you; I have loved you since we were kids. Do you really think I would take another woman over you just to raise a family?"

"If she could give you what I can't, then yes I do" Silvia sobbed.

Pepa was speechless, for the first time in her life there was nothing she could think of that could make this go away. Silvia had given up the will to fight, in a matter of minutes she had expressed her greatest fear and Pepa couldn't do anything or say anything to remove that fear. Her hands fell to her side, no longer able to hold Silvia. She stumbled back, Silvia's voice echoing over and over in her head.

"Pepa I want you to go. I need to be alone please." The request was a simple one, Silvia continued to stare out into the horizon beyond the trees. Pepa felt rejected, her heart broken into a million pieces. She stumbled back inside, reaching for the bottle of vodka standing on the liquor cabinet. Charlotte had seen what had transpired and knew it was her fault. Alcohol was not the answer for Pepa and she knew if there was to be any progress made she had to remain sober. Reaching for the vodka bottle, she gently removed it from Pepa's solid grasp. "Pepa, honey, this isn't the answer. Go to bed… I'm going to talk to Silvia. Things will be better in the morning I promise."

Pepa looked into Charlotte's eyes; they held promise and belief that everything would be ok. Despite the accusation by Silvia that Charlotte was their third wheel, she wasn't fazed by it. In fact it gave her more strength to set the record straight once and for all. Pepa looked at Silvia on the balcony one last time and headed to their bedroom silently wishing for a miracle that Silvia would see reason and come back to her.

Satisfied that Pepa hadn't hid any alcohol in her pockets, Charlotte looked to Silvia. Her body portrayed her heavy heart. Hunched over the balcony rail, the weight on her shoulders was clearly visible.

Walking out onto the balcony, Charlotte made her presence known as she sat down on the sofa outside. "About time you and I had a chat don't you think Silvia" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Silvia was still upset; the tears had subsided somewhat but now with Charlotte sitting directly behind her studying her every move, her sadness turned into anger. Feisty Silvia was back!

"Your wife is upstairs now waiting for you, and by the end of this chat, I expect you up there asking for forgiveness for your actions tonight".

"My actions!" the redhead spat.

Charlotte remained cool, her plan clearly working. "Yes, **your **actions… you are the one who turned your back on Pepa. You are the one who suggested that I was the threat to your marriage. You are the one who rejected the idea of a family before even giving it a second thought. You are the one who told Pepa to leave…."

"My wife and I don't need you to play therapist and mediator to our problems Charlotte. This problem exists as a result of your suggestion to play carrier to a child."

"That's right Silvia, an offer which still stands. I want you and Pepa to have a family. It doesn't matter if I carry it or if Pepa carries it. What matters is that you both will love it the same regardless of who it's conceived by. If I have to carry Pepa's child or if she has to carry mine because her eggs are not up to it then why stand in the way. Pepa loves you…my god woman… if you could only see how happy she is when she knows you're happy. This idea of family has been a thorn in your relationship before. Pepa told me that, the question I have is how can you let it be a determinant in your marriage now? How can you stand out here and let your wife stew over everything when all you have to do is go upstairs, apologise and discuss with your wife the idea of having a family and taking the necessary steps after to make it happen. Then if you need my help, I'm here. All you have to do is ask."

Silvia looked back at Charlotte, every ounce of strength it had taken to turn around and not throw anything in her direction. Charlotte wasn't backing down. Her eyes were looking directly in Silvia's direction and now as Silvia looked at her, she realized Charlotte was angry, she wasn't sad. She had a look of love and compassion so deep it made her sick to think she was about to throw away everything just for a suggestion of help.

Silvia dropped her shoulders and exhaled. "Joder, Charlotte, I've really stuffed up haven't I" she exclaimed as she sat down next to Charlotte.

"Nothing that an apology and a couple of kisses can't make up for." Charlotte winked.

"Pepa and I haven't fought since we got married. For some reason we always get our bad sides out when we talk about the future. We left everything and everyone we knew behind. I can't shake that thought that if I lost Pepa then I would walk this earth alone, no family, no friends, no one but me alone." Silvia acknowledge with a heavy heart.

Charlotte listened as Silvia tried to reason with herself, reaching out to her Charlotte placed her hand on Silvia's knee. "Honey, you have no reason to be worried about me and Pepa. I have already been through a marriage where I was cheated on. Why would I want to inflict that kind of pain on someone else, even more so when it's someone I love dearly and would never want to lose as part of my life?"

Silvia gasped when she realized Charlotte was acknowledging the third wheel accusation. "Lo siento Charlotte. I should never have accused you of going after Pepa. Can you forgive me?" Silvia asked.

"Of course darling, besides as much as I love you both and having lived with you for 6 months now, I can't imagine my life without either one of you. Truth be told my heart belongs to another."

"Really, who?" Silvia quizzed, eager to know what secret lay beneath.

"You know the brunette next door? The one that moved in with her brother recently..." Charlotte whispered.

Silvia nodded her head, "what's her name Jo, Josephine… those two argue all the time."

"Honestly I've stood out here waiting to jump into their lounge room to rescue her sometimes" Charlotte admitted, her face going red at revealing the truth. Silvia laughed as she considered the thought of a broken window and Charlotte jumping in like a knight of armor.

"Gracias Charlotte" Silvia replied.

"For what?" Charlotte questioned.

"For setting me straight and giving me a kick up the backside"

"Oh don't worry, I'll do it all again if I have to. Now go, find Pepa and fix this. Tomorrow is a new day as they say and I want to know you two have worked things out. No animosity. No secrets or reserved feelings about the family thing ok."

"Yes Mum" Silvia mocked as she reached in and hugged Charlotte. "Looks like your mediation skills are being put to good use tonight, maybe you can diversify a little" she winked as she acknowledged their neighbor Jo on her own balcony, clearly upset.

"Shhh you!" Charlotte swatted as she stood up and headed over to the young woman that had mesmerized her since moving in next door two weeks ago.

Silvia closed the balcony door behind her, taking one last look as she saw Charlotte walking over to their neighbor. Realizing the mistakes she had made tonight with Pepa, she headed off to find her, hoping she would forgive her for all she had said and implied tonight.

Opening the bedroom door gently, Silvia peered in; the light from the hallway allowing her to see Pepa was asleep. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying. Slipping into her pajamas, she slid into bed. Despite wanting to fix this tonight she realized it will have to wait till the morning. "Lo siento Pepa" she whispered into her ear as she kissed her gently. "Lo siento" she whispered as she spooned Pepa from behind and wrapped her arm around Pepa's waist.

"Te quiero mi amor" was Pepa's reply as she raised Silvia's hand and kissed it. "I love you darling, more than words can express right now". Slowly Pepa turned around and faced Silvia, her eyes were sad and as Silvia looked deep into them she understood now that she was the cause of this pain and angst. Desperate to free Pepa from the memories of earlier that evening, she stroked her cheek and replied "Lo siento Pepa for everything I said tonight, it was rude of me and to suggest what I did was unfair to you. It was unfair to us. Lo siento. Please forgive me."

Pepa could see that Silvia was messed up by tonight's events. "There is nothing to forgive carino, I love you" was her simple reply as she cuddled up to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. As they had done every night since they got together, Pepa spooned her wife with her arm wrapped around her waist. Silvia's fingers gently caressed Pepa as they fell asleep; knowing tomorrow was a new day and with it will come new memories. For now the idea of a family was just that… an idea … but one that they will decide on together. Come what may.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to XTR75, you rock! :D **

**No copyright infringement intended- Charlie and Joey are in this fic in different circumstances, I just couldn't resist having them meet. It's different to the show so please let me know what you think.**

The following morning Pepa woke up as she did every morning. Silvia was still asleep, Pepa just took in the sight before her. She watched as her wife slept, taking in all elements of her beauty. Brushing aside a curl of hair, she stroked her face and gave a gentle kiss. This had become somewhat of a morning routine and neither Pepa nor Silvia could imagine an alternative way to wake up. Fluttering her eyes open, Silvia smiled as she saw Pepa's face smiling back at her. "Buenos dias carino" Pepa spoke up finally. Silvia replied with only the deepest of kisses.

After much cuddling and stroking, and showering together, Pepa and Silvia descended downstairs holding hands. Pepa loved mornings like this, no rush, no scheduled places to get to, no sports events to take Will to. This was pure marital bliss!

Silvia smiled at the sight in front of her and beckoned Pepa to look the sofa. There was Charlotte and Josephine sleeping on the sofa, heads resting against each others. Both Pepa and Silvia smiled at each other. It was an interesting turn of events seeing how Charlotte had only just recently admitted to her adoration of Josephine and here they were together all night.

Silvia could see what Pepa was thinking, she knew she wanted to interrupt this moment. Pepa lived for moments like these, to scare witlessly with her cheeky attitude and laugh at the memories forever afterwards. Silvia pulled her wife away, knowing full well what Pepa was about to do. Pepa tried to resist but Silvia held on, pulling her away to the kitchen. "Let them wake up uninterrupted, you know how important this moment was to us, do you really want to destroy it for them?".

"No, mi amor" Pepa shook her head, sighing, realizing her wife was right as always.

They began making breakfast, setting the table and brewing the coffee. The kettle boiling awoke Charlotte and Josephine. Both women, smiling bashfully as they entered the kitchen holding hands.

"Looks like a good night was had by all" Pepa snickered as she winked at them both.

"Pepa!" Silvia scolded as she slapped her wife on the buttocks.

"Please excuse my wife ladies, she doesn't think before she speaks" Silvia apologised, glaring in her wife's direction. Pepa took the opportunity to give her wife a big kiss in admiration.

Neither Charlotte or Josephine were worried. Charlotte was used to the cheeky attitude that Pepa would unleash every now and then. Josephine was the youngest of the four women, and liked the lightheartedness that surrounded them. She felt comfortable, and the happiest she had felt in a long time. As she took in the faces around her, everyone was smiling and happy. If only her brother could see this was who she truly was. If only, he could understand. The gentlest of kisses of adoration by charlotte bought Josephine back to the table. She banished the thoughts of her brother, instead focusing on this wonderful breakfast and delightful company that surrounded her.

**Please read and review :)**


End file.
